


Miss Pennywise from Heaven

by billhaderfxhasthemovies



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eddie Lives, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Ghosts, Lemon, M/M, Multi, OR IS IT, The Wedding of Bill Hader and Pennywise, cock-jerking action, corpse play, crack!fic, nutting, sewer orgy, stephen king gives away the blushing bride, tear-jerking vows, they're all of age, virgin!pennywise, wedding night orgy, xavier dolan officiates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billhaderfxhasthemovies/pseuds/billhaderfxhasthemovies
Summary: from the twisted mind of five busty college girls comes a heartwarming tale of marriage, group sex, love, and loss. This is a 100% serious piece of fiction from our entirely sober hearts, minds, and pussies. please do enjoy. <3
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Hader/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Hader/Pennywise, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Elon Musk/Grimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Miss Pennywise from Heaven

“What a beautiful wedding,” Beverly ejaculated as she planted her tight ass on Ben’s muscular, semi-hard lap. 

“I know,” said Bill, wishing he were Ben. “Miss Pennywise looks so dashing in her white outfit. I’ve never seen her look that clean before.” 

Miss Pennywise herself was standing at the far end of the aisle, holding a bouquet of children’s arms and nibbling the fingers as she hornily sauntered down the aisle. Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies gazed expectantly at his bride to be, wiping tears from his eyes and cum from his cock. It was a bittersweet moment, however, for he missed his dear darling Eddie, who just months before had been swallowed like a giant cock by the ground below, buried like a dick in an ass. 

Miss Pennywise, accompanied by Stephen King on her right and the corpse of Georgie dragging bloodily behind her as her wedding train, made her way past the grown children whom she had tormented for years. She kissed Stephen tenderly on the cheek. 

“Dad, you know I love you, right?” Miss Pennywise asked Stephen. “You know Dr. Mrs. Hader FXHasTheMovies will take good care of me.” 

“I know, dear heart,” Stephen responded, a tear of blood rolling down his cheek. “I must go now,” he said, and Miss Pennywise unhinged her jaw and swallowed him whole, ass first. 

Bill leaned over to his friends. “Miss Pennywise can have a little author, as a treat.” 

Xavier Dolan, the offiecient of the service, cleared his throat with a loud moan that got eveybody’s attnetion, as they were all horny as fuck.

“We are gathered here today to witness the disturbing union of Miss. Pennywise, regent clown of the sewer, and the biggest twink of history itself, Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies. If anybody disagrees with this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace”.

“I object” screamed Bowers, mullet shining in the moonlight. The crowd inhaled in surprise as Miss. Pennywise took no hesitation in pulling out a huge glock from her pussy and shot Bowers in the dick and then head. He went down quickly, as Miss. Pennywise’s good friends from the sewer, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, started humping Bower’s dead corpse furiously.

“What can I say, she comes from a crazy family,” smiled Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies. 

Miss Pennywise’s pussy tingled with excitement at the thought of soon being eternally bound to the Derry hottie. So long had she waited to get her hands onto his supple body. Her hole was positively dripping, like the maw of a dog with its eyes locked on a rare piece of bear meat. She blushed, all the blood in her clown body that was not busy engorging her clitoris flooding her cheeks. The blushing bride clenched her pussy so tight as Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies began the reading of vows. 

“Miss Pennywise,” sexy slutty Bill Hader with his ever hardening cock cooed, “you’ve tortured me since I was a child. But god, you’re hot,” he began to weep heavily. “So, so hot. I love the way you snatch children off the street and hide them in the sewer systems of a sleepy New England town. I love the size of your forehead, which is almost as big as my gigantic meat. I love your red lips, which I can only imagine match the shade of your pussy.” 

Miss Pennywise, a virgin, blushed. Bill continued: 

“I love your weird tentacle arm things that killed my dear love Eddie. While I will never forgive you, I know that you can do some crazy shit with those things. God I hope you bring them out tonight…” he winked as he trailed off, getting lost in Miss Pennywise’s dead eyes. “I love you, Miss Pennywise. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even though I know one day I must leave your immortal, horny body on this earth.” 

With that, Miss Pennywise began her vows, as the crowd became even hornier with joy. 

“Oh, Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies, you have no idea how excited I am to become Mrs. Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies. I want to have so many demon children with you that we can unleash into the world to fuck and build our new race of succubi. Together we will take on the world. And though I know I will outlive you, my love for you is undying. I know I killed all those children, but I know you can forgive me, because you are so so wonderful.” 

Xavier Dolan was sobbing. Gripping the shoulders of the happy couple, he loudly declared, “By the power vested in me by the state of Maine and the evils of hell, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasThe Movies.”

The two embraced in a beautiful, raunchy kiss, only stopping right before climax. Mrs. Pennywise opened her gaping mouth and let one of her three deadlights exit and force them up Bill’s clenched asshole. Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasThe Movies groaned in delight as his asshole blossomed in light and agonizing pleasure. 

“There will be more where that came from” Mrs. Pennywise whispered into her newly minted husband’s ear.

“God I could cum right now for you, my sexy clown lady. I can't wait to see what your pussy will do to me” 

“Oh Bill, how you make my pussy clench, we’ll play nice for the guests and then I have a special surprise for you” Mrs. Pennywise told her husband erotically. 

The couple’s saucy foreplay was interrupted as one of the arms from the bouquet was trying to finger Eddie’s hyposcondrant mother. This no doubt started the party, as the bride and groom took to the dance floor to have their first grind in front of their crying audience. The rest of the party joined in, and there was no crotch was left ungrinded on. EVerybody was straight up wet as hell, so completely turned on by each other's steaming genitals. 

Mr. Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies then told Grimes the DJ and her assistant, Elon “the rocket cock” musk to pause the music. 

“I’m sorry to momentarily stop the party, my friends, but I must go fuck my wife now,” he announced. “Since we’re in a literal hell pit there aren’t rooms but we’ll be over there, boning hard.” he cleared his thick throat. “Now, I know you’re all aching to get up on this, but please allow us at least fifteen minutes alone to bump uglies before you all join. Which, i want to be very clear, is something you are welcome to do. Fifteen minutes. Okay start the music.”

Grimes nodded and put wonderwall on, and the grinding resumed. 

The happy couple skipped off to their corner of the pit, in full view of the rest of the party, who was looking out of the corner of their eyes like the sick voyeurs they are. 

Settled into their patch of dirt, Mrs. Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies stroked her husband’s patchily hairy chest and asked in her most seductive gargle, “are you REDDIE for your surprise, my lovely?”

Her husband Bill, not taking the hint, said, “sure, what is it?”

From her bowels Pennywise pulled out Eddie, fully healed, fully nude, and fully erect. 

Mr. Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies slowly dragged his eyes over his childhood crush’s naked form. His hair was tousled from being pulled through the intestines of a centuries old clown demon. Mr. Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies’ mouth watered as his eyes landed on his bulging, thick throat. The adam's apple bobbed as Eddie swallowed, which only engorged Mr. Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies’ tight little asshole further as he thought of what he could be swallowing and what he may swallow later in the night. Mr. Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies couldn’t stop a shiver from rocketing through his cock. Eddie’s chest was unmarred, clear of any mark from a large claw tentacle that could penetrate his muscular chest. It had been years since those schoolboy days of beating the shit out of each other. Eddie has blossomed into an arresting and mouthwateringly sexy middle aged man. Those 27 years of separation, and the indeterminate time spent in a limbo between life and death, had treated the hypochondriac well. His rippling pectorals, breathtaking abs, and cock-warming treasure trail were irresistible to the newly wed standup comedian. What treasure lay at the end of that trail? Mr. Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies prayed to a god that he never believed that it was a thick, meaty cock, ripe for sucking and fucking. 

The sight below did not disappoint him. Eddie’s proud member stood at full-mast, dripping with pre-come and blowing slightly in the wind. The double entendre of blowing was not lost on Mr. Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies. His mouth and cock watered as he licked his lips. He could not continue the journey down the rest of his only-in-dreams lover’s body. He was fixated on that juicy meat. He didn’t dare to dream that it could be his joystick. 

“Mrs. Pennywise, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, and I once got ass fucked by John Munaley” Mr. Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies teared up at he could not take his eyes off of Eddie’s rock solid dick.

“I knew you always wanted to have him in your tight little asshole, and ever since I saw you as children I knew you two would be my dream threesome. I fantasized about the day when you finally grew into your cocks so you both could take me without mercy. I have been wet for centuries, so please fuck me!!!!” Mrs. Pennywise screamed with passion.

Mr. Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies could not help but agree as he pounded into his wife with no abandon. Her pussy squelched around his dick, finally being pennytrated by her lover. 

“You are so fucking tight, my dick is suffocated by your walls” Mr. Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies said to Mrs. Pennywise. 

“A side effect of eating children is having an uber tight snatch” Mrs. Pennywise moaned.

“Jesus that is so hot, I almost literally nutted” yelled Mr. Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies

“WHat about me? Did anyone order a double cheeseburger with extra extra meat?” peeped Eddie

“You know i do bby, please get up on this ass” keened Mr. Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies

The music fades out as Eddie slides into Mr. Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies tight sweet asshole. The lovers are left unnoticed, as the rest of the guests are occupied in their own primitive sexual urges. Moans fill air and only the squashing of bodies can be heard. The night is filled with cock, pussy, and cum. It was everything Mr. Dr. Mrs. Bill Hader FXHasTheMovies and Mrs. Pennywise ever wanted in a wedding. They climaxed as one, as the ghost of Stephan King sobbed, already writing the next novel.

**Author's Note:**

> haters fuck off. like and subscribe for more juicy, throbbing content ;)  
> and a BIG thank you to fx for always having the movies


End file.
